Fiber optic modules can transduce electrical data signals to transmit optical signals over optical fibers. Fiber optic modules can transduce optical signals received over optical fibers into electrical data signals.
The size or form factor of fiber optic modules is important. The smaller the form factor of a fiber optic module, the less space taken on a printed circuit board to which it couples. A smaller form factor allows a greater number of fiber optic modules to be coupled onto a printed circuit board to support additional communication channels. However, the smaller form factor makes it more difficult for a user to handle.
When a fiber optic module embedded in a system fails it is desirable to replace it, particularly when other communication channels are supported by other operating fiber optic modules. To replace a failed fiber optic module it needs to be pluggable into a module receptacle. While plugging in a new fiber optic module is usually easy, it is more difficult to remove the failed fiber optic module because of other components surrounding it. Additionally, a user should not attempt to pull on fiber optic cables in order to try and remove a failed fiber optic module or else the user might cause damage thereto.
A typical release method for a pluggable fiber optic module is to push in on the fiber optic module and then pull out on the fiber optic module to release it from a cage assembly or module receptacle. The pushing and then pulling puts extra strain on components and oftentimes requires more than one cycle of pushing and pulling.
Like reference numbers and designations in the drawings indicate like elements providing similar functionality.